


And I, You

by DenebYL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Chewy, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Pining, Synin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: “I still care for you, you know.” Randvi speaks up, her voice the softest that Eivor had ever heard it. “I really do.”“And I, you, Randvi.”-Eivor reflects on her feelings for Randvi
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 189





	And I, You

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I spiralled into the Randvi/Eivor ship on 14 November 2020 exactly at 4 AM and finally I'm here.
> 
> I'm thinking that this is set before Hamtunscire. Or not. But definitely after a certain separation is all I can tell ya.

By the waterfall at Raventhorpe, Eivor finds that there is a sense of power and wonder in the rushing cascade of water that helps to ground her when she needs to.

There’s plenty to watch if her internal turmoil grows to be too much. There’s Rowan with his horses, the occasional Bragi showing up near the mead barrel, or even Valka by her hut.

If it’s not the movement of the people under her watchful eye, it’s the moonlit treetops that bears with it rich autumnal colours that truly give shine to the thriving village.

Sometimes, it’s Synin’s “Kraa!” that leads her gaze to the sky, where even in the velvet dark the stars still shone so brilliantly they left behind what felt like a misty sea of hopeful promises. If she’s lucky, a falling star or two.

She’d wonder where they lead, and if she’d ever find them when she’s out and about. 

“What could have been, huh?”

For a while, it was just the rustling of leaves and the susurrance of the grasses, where the crickets sing and the leafs of yesteryear lay, clothed by ones newly plucked by the seasons. That, and the roaring stream of the waters that succumbed to gravity, past the rocky outcrops, and into the body of water where it all floats away like nothing ever happened. 

Then, her own voice, putting the thought that she dared not put into words, until today. It was one that had plagued her mind since her second visit to Grantebridgescire.

Following that, the flapping of wings that brought with it a breeze of wind that came as fast as it left. Synin, perching on her shoulder as it looked at her inquisitively.

“Concerned for me, old friend?” She laughed.

And yet, as she turned away to look at the moonlit treetops, Synin knows she isn’t.

For this is where Eivor goes to collect her thoughts. This is where Eivor goes to be left alone. 

When her heart grows unsteady, exhausted against the tides of time, she closes her eyes and she thinks of the mighty rapids in Norway. How icy kisses of winter conquers the majestic sight, but come the change of seasons it returns, filled with the same warrior-like vigor that once was there.

When her clear head wavers, barely able to withstand the relentless flurry of a typhoon of thoughts, she thinks back to the whispers of wintry nighttime. The calm that brings with it blankets of snow, adorning the peaks and the earth with diamond-like glimmer. She lets the image carry her away into calmer times.

For in all of Ravensthorpe, this is the one place that provides her with comforts and solace unlike any other ever since they had left Norway.

A place where she knows no one would think to look, except for a select few that would know to give her space when she’s feeling particularly reflective.

Though, this time in particular, reflective doesn’t even begin to describe it.

“It must be nice to be you.” She turned to look at Synin with a smile on her face, and quietly sighed. “What I’d give to know what it feels like to fly.”

She averts her gaze to the mead barrel by the longhouse, wondering if Bragi was already staggering his way to the barrel at this point, but instead her heart skips a beat.

It was Randvi who had made her way there instead, and a bunch of others followed – with a staggering Bragi, and soon enough the group erupted in laughter.

Eivor wonders if it was simply the trickery that her heart was playing on her, or if it was something else. Because out of all the voices, she could hear Randvi’s laugh. It was distinct and unequivocally hers, chiming through the air so clearly like it was a lone bloom in a field of green.

And as she continued to gaze at Randvi, it was as if the winds had called her to Eivor. Her eyes begin to look up, and there they were.

For a second, Eivor’s thoughts slipped away, and she was unable to resist the smile that formed on her lips as she waved back at Randvi.

Synin caws, but it’s lost in the void.

-

“Oh, look at you, Chewy! Have I got new letters again?”

It became something of a common recurrence now for Eivor to see Chewy in her room. If she had new letters, the white wolf would be wagging its tail as it sits between her desk and the entryway. 

Though it’s only happened recently in the past few weeks, and Eivor’s not sure why. And even when she’s sorting through the letters, Chewy sits there and watches her, as if waiting for something to happen.

So eventually, Eivor began to humor her by reading the letters out. It was just between her and Chewy, anyway.

It’s not as if Chewy would bark around and expose the contents of the letter.

So Eivor sits down, and begins ruffling Chewy’s fur.

“That’s a good girl. Who’s a good girl? Let’s see what’s in these letters.”

She opens the first letter, and Chewy barks softly at it.

“What’s with the bark, Chewy? Do you have a moral objection to… Hunwald’s wedding?”

Chewy places a paw on Eivor’s knee, and whines. She opens up the second letter.

“And next, we have...” Eivor pauses to read the letter in entirety, and Chewy could only stare at her. “…Lunden. Being in really good hands.”

Chewy whines again, and this time she lies down on the floor. Eivor’s unsure what exactly it is that the wolf is after. Is it after more head pats? Extra treats?

“What is it, Chewy?”

But as much as Eivor wanted to understand what it was exactly the wolf was trying to convey, she knew that it was impossible.

She sighed, and leaned back on her seat.

“These letters aren’t as exciting as you thought they would be, huh?”

Eivor turns to look at the stack of letters that she had collected over the years she had spent in England, and as she stood up she reached for a different kind of box. One that she had brought with her from Norway. It was an ornate box that when it opened, it opened very briefly, whenever she had to store away the longing songs from her heart, and remained closed for a large portion of its life with her.

As far as she was concerned, it was just like her feelings, fated to be hidden away in the corner for a million years, where not even the sunset can tell her when to stop. Be it in Fornburg or Ravensthorpe, sometimes it laid there forgotten, sitting there collecting dust.

But never for far too long, for the yearning never stops. The yearning always comes like the first bloom that comes with the spring winds, or the first snowy whispers of the winters.

She opens it to find a stack of letters that she had left there over the years, ever since Randvi came into their lives.

And for the first time over several winters, she let her hands drift to the one at the bottom at the stack.

“You’ll keep a secret, won’t you, Chewy?”

She unfolded the first letter, written under the starry skies by the Fornburg docks, and she reminisces of the time she first opened up to Randvi. She knew what she had felt at the time, but as brave as she was, she had known from an early age not to listen to the temptations to cross the line to the beyond, where stupidity makes its mark.

“…And as I write, I wonder. I wonder and ponder the ticklish frost flowers that bloom in my stomach.”

And the next letter was written several months later, when Randvi found her around Sjaleng Lookout. All she could remember was that she felt a mixture of anger and disappointment, but by Odin was it impossible to remember exactly what event it was that had led to that moment. But she could remember how she wrote of Randvi’s cerulean eyes, the sparkle of mischief when they banter, and how she missed Randvi’s gentle touches when they were next to each other.

“…For you, it blooms intensely and it burns brightly. It seeks you like I seek air.”

And she dared not to open a third letter, for all this reminiscing has reminded her heart of what it felt like to hold back an avalanche of emotions, snowballing altogether into something so gigantic that whispering poetry into the cold of the night was no longer enough.

She remembered when she wanted to burn them, the night before they had left for England. To let the words and feelings disappear, burnt into and left in the ashes, lapped up by the flames that would have escorted them to the void. She remembered when she thought that maybe, just maybe, if she’d burnt enough, then the feelings too would vanish.

“I’d feared the sunlight’s watchful gaze, where prying eyes could pinpoint the secrets that I had painted. Fear that one day, the stars I’d dreamt of nightly might betray me, when the winds would bring my whispers where I didn’t want it to.”

Eivor took out one of the more recent ones, written shortly after that trip to Grantebridgescire. She unfolded it to find scribbles on the paper, and she remembered exactly the frustration she felt. Because she knew what she would have said. She knew the words she would have let reach Randvi’s ears. For they would have flowed as smoothly as the river, after years of what ifs. 

_”But the truth of it is… I have felt this way for some time now. I care for you, Eivor.”_

“You know what I would have said back then, Chewy?”

Chewy tilts its head, as if prodding further. Though, she doubts Chewy actually understands what exactly the topic of conversation was about.

“I would have told her how comforting it was to hear, because I have long felt the same way. But how I banished the thought because it could never happen…” Eivor sighed. “Or at least, I tried to.”

She laughs sheepishly as she continues to sift through the stack of papers.

“…But now I can push through, and hold on. Promise that whether by land or by sea we shall never part, where we’ll have only the dawning sun to tell us when to stop.”

-

Eivor lets herself indulge in the breezy air by Ravensthorpe’s docks.

She watches the midnight moon, as wonderful and mesmerising as always, and with its watchful eyes it seemed to promise protection for all those who give in to the embrace of sleep.

But not for Eivor, not tonight. It was simply one of those rare nights where she was unable to get a wink of sleep, her consciousness refusing to let her dreams take over.

_“I was wondering something. You and Soma… was there something more to your bond? You spoke of her with a particular shine in your eyes.”_

She let out a brisk laugh as her mind reminisced of a conversation she had with Randvi when they headed for the sunken tower. 

_No, I mean… did something happen between you two?”_

She hears Synin caw from the sky, but she didn’t need a warning.

For she knew who exactly those footsteps belonged to.

“I thought you’d be by the waterfall.” Randvi’s voice chimed in the air, the autumn winds bringing them to the ears of the one that yearns for her and only her.

“I wanted a change of scenery.” 

“Can’t sleep?”

“No. I’m guessing you can’t, either.”

“Not quite.”

Eivor moves a bit further to the edge of the bench, turning to look at Randvi as she smiles and asks Randvi if she would like to sit next to her. The moment that she does, Synin caws again.

“Someone’s jealous.” Randvi laughs.

“Ha!” Eivor turns to look at Synin. ”I suppose if you come any closer she might just wake everyone up.”

“Should we test that theory?”

“Feeling bold, are we, Randvi?”

And the moment she does, Synin lets out another caw.

“Oh, that’s a different sound this time around.” Randvi crossed her arms as she looked at Synin who was now perched on a tree nearby. “It’s more, ‘Kraa!’ instead, I think. Sounds like she’s jealous.”

“An expert on Synin’s caws now, are we?”

“I could get there.” Randvi turns to Eivor. “For all you know, I’ve already begun learning her sounds.”

“What sort of a statement is that?” Eivor raises an eyebrow. “All these years and you’ve not learned Synin’s sounds?”

The two shared in a laughter underneath the crescent moon, and as it died down they sat next to each other in a comfortable bubble of silence. One that they settled into quickly thanks to all those years of finding comforts in one another.

But this time a particular weight hangs in the air, and Eivor wonders when the right time would be.

Even if she knows perfectly well that there’s no such thing as ‘the right time’.

But regardless, she turns to look at Randvi. Randvi, who had her sights set on the moon that slept underwater, but her fingers were closing in on Eivor’s like that of a yearning lover’s.

“I still care for you, you know.” Randvi speaks up, her voice the softest that Eivor had ever heard it. “I really do.”

And Eivor was quiet, but only briefly, as she studied Randvi’s hopeful cerulean eyes. But soon enough, she spoke out as her heart compelled her to reciprocate Randvi’s yearning.

“And I, you, Randvi.”

Eivor places her hands on top of Randvi’s, her skin soft to the touch. it’s a touch that both women had been longing for as many winters as they had known each other, and it sets their hearts ablaze.

Randvi then intertwines their fingers together, and Eivor turns to shift her gaze at her.

Like the swift flap of Synin’s wings but as soft as the wind and the moonlight’s embrace on their skin, Eivor pulls her closer and seals the distance between them with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> One of my HCs is that after they get together Eivor sometimes leaves little notes by Randvi's bedside and they're just. beautiful. they're just lovely. absolutely lovely. I am melting. I am gone. Thank you.
> 
> I can't stop talking to my friends about how much I love Eivor aaaaaAAA they're so sick of me at this point, my sns accounts are just randvi/eivor accounts now, I'm


End file.
